The Daughter of Death
by Snakeluver2014
Summary: My name is Selena Moerder. When I was 15, I found I was a grandchild of both Hades AND Hecate. Now my life is crazier than ever. PRR
1. Chapter 1

My name is Selena Mörder. I don't know when the signs started, but I can tell you when I first noticed them. It started when I was fifteen…

Briiiiing! Briiiiiiiiing. BRIIIIIIIING! Went the alarm clock, I turned to face my alarm clock. Don't tell me that it's eight 'o clock already. Grr, it was. I rolled off my bed and got dressed. It was the last day of school, and I just wanted to get it over with.

I walked down the hallway, which was tiny, even for this house. My mom came and walked down to meet me. The wall would pop up against her pale skin. "Here, try this," she said, handing me some candy. That was her newest hobby, making candy from scratch. Normally she was so busy doing her job as a spiritual healer, all she could make was simple chocolates, but all through the night, she had made these elaborate hard candies. I fell asleep at midnight to her mumbling over which flavor they would be. I took the small candy into my mouth. It stung my tongue.

"Ouch, Ouch, Ouch!" I screamed, spitting it out, "What flavor was that?"

"Jalapeño," she said, "How was it?" I rolled my eyes. Of course she picked that, why couldn't she make cinnamon candies? At least I liked that flavor.

"I got to get going Mom," I said, "I can't be late for the bus this time." I grabbed my backpack, hairbrush, and pony-tail holder as I rushed out the door

The thing about Detroit is that its empty, a bunch of houses are run down and abandoned. As you might know, sometimes people make up stories about these houses as haunted. I usually don't believe them, yet sometimes as I'm walking down this street, I always feel that someone is following me, even if there are none. Today wasn't the case.

Clack, clack, clack went their hooves. It creeped me out, no one uses horses any more. I turned around and faced the stalkers. They were soldiers, but not the kind you would see nowadays. They were Union soldiers, in blue uniforms and on high horses. They had swords on their left hip, a rifle on their right. "Are you Selena Mörder?" asked the one in front.

"Yes," I said warily, "and who are you?"

"A messenger," he said. He grabbed me by my backpack strap and threw me onto his horse. His horse galloped away from the rising sun and towards the fading moon. The horse was going too fast for any horse that I have ever seen, and then there was darkness. I thought I went unconscious, but it grew light as fast as it had grown dark. I twisted to look up, and gasped. We were in a cave, a huge cave. Crystal stalactites hung from the ceiling, and mist swam around each stone.

He took me off his horse when we reached the middle palace. It was beautiful. I can't describe it, it was so beautiful. Well I can try. Let's see, it was black, any stone that is black, it was in there. The castle went high up, seeming like it went up into the roof of the cave. It had a gothic style to it, like haunted churches you sometimes see. Though some of you might think that would creep me out, it didn't. In fact, it drew me in closer.

I walked up to the castle and knocked on the door. It opened up, revealing a long hallway. The hallway led me farther into the castle. Every now and then I got the strange feeling that someone was watching me. Turning around, I prepared for someone; all I saw was an old lady. Her little, blue hat hid most of her of white, wispy hair. "Can you help me?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Oh yes," she said in a gravelly voice, "Go down to that hallway to the left, and at the end of that, you will see a door, much like the entrance. If go through that, you will see a couple of people who can help you."

"Thank you, uh…"

"Alecto, my name is Alecto."

"Well thank you, Alecto. Hope you have a good day."

"Oh I will," she said, wringing her hands. Okay, I know that is really weird, but it gets weirder.

Walking down the hallway, I actually started looking at the walls. Each little segment showed a picture of death. One showed what looked like the bombing of an island, another depicted an old man wasting away, and yet a third showed a group of gangsters killing each other in a turf war. I diverted my eyes and focused on the door in front of me.

When I opened it, I thought I had the wrong door. I imagined the outside of the cave where I had come inside, but what I found was the throne room. There were two people there, a man seating on the throne on the left and a women sitting under him. What was strange to me was that, for one thing, both were at least ten feet tall, and for another, both seemed familiar. Then I remembered why. At home, my mother had a little family portrait on our mantle. The two people in front of me reminded me of my parents, except more beautiful. "Hello I'm think I'm lost," I said, "May you help me."

The man smiled, which was really creepy 'cause his whole body radiated of darkness. "You're not lost, my dear," he said in a creepy voice, "You're exactly where you are supposed to be."

Okaaay, I thought, this guy is nuts. Not only did I get a bad feeling from his vibes, but his looks made me sick. His hair was greasy and uncut, and his clothes seemed to blow in an invisible wind. The woman, however, seemed kind. Her dark dress accentuated her body, and the light at her feet made her eyes sparkle. Though pretty and nice-looking, I didn't like her.

"See, I sent my servants to you so they could bring you to us. We are your grandparents."

"Excuse me?" I asked. That seemed unreal. My mother's father had died a couple of years back, and I had never met my father or his family. "Look," I continued, "I don't know you, why should I trust you?"

This time, the woman spoke in a sweet voice, "I know this hard to handle, but your mother-"

"What do you know about my mother?" I yelled, "For all I know, you're just a stalker of some kind. Who are you?"

She looked to the man, like she was asking for permission. When he nodded, she said, "I am Hecate, the Greek goddess of crossroads, of the dark moon, and, yes, of magic. This man here is Hades. He is the ruler of this cave, which is actually the Underworld. He also is the god of death."

"Wait, I thought that Hades had a wife, and weren't you," I said pointing to Hecate, "supposed to be a maiden forever?"

Hades sighed, and he came down from his throne. As he did, he grew shorter until he was normal size. "My dear," he said, "We are not you grandparents on the same side. Hecate is your mother's mother, and your father was my son. They met when they were micros iros, heroes in training." Though it seemed impossible, I believed him. My mother loved telling Greek myths, and she always spoke about heroes who were half-man, half-god.

"So if I'm related to both of you, whose powers will, I have?"

"Both of ours," Hecate said, who was now human size, "At times you will have some of his, and some of mine. Don't worry; we have people who can help you. Nowadays, whole camps are dedicated to people like you. Look," She said giving a map to me. When I opened, I noticed that for every state, there was a dot somewhere, "Those little dots are all the camps in America alone.

"So, what, I can just go to on and receive some training, or something?"

"No, before I can send you there, you will have to prove yourself to us."

Before I could object, I was flung out of the hall, out of the cave, and for all I knew, out of consciousness. I woke up cold, and miserable. Unlike the cave, this place was open. It looked like the Coliseum, yet not. It was completely intact, and it was onyx instead of brown brick. I felt a breeze run past, and shivered. Bring my arms against my skin, I noticed they were bare. You got to understand that if it is, say, 90 degrees out, I'd still be wearing layers. Looking down, I gasped. At that moment, I was wearing leather armor and had a sword at my side. Ugh,I thought to myself, couldn't they at least give me some sleeves?

Then I noticed there was light at the end of the chamber. I walked out. In front of me was the ugliest dog-thing in the world. It had the head of a dog, a woman's body, and two horrible bronze wings. The creature reminded me of stories my mother told me "Alecto?"

"Yes?" the fury, for that is what she was, hissed. For those beginners in Greek mythology, Furies are these evil followers of Hades. They make sinners' life in the Underworld a royal pain in the ass. Now don't ask me why Hades pitted me against one of his followers because I don't know. "Don't worry, micros iros, I'll make this easy on the both of us." Then Alecto rose up high and swooped down. I screamed and ducked.

She didn't get me, which really pissed her off. I turned around and faced her. She was high, so high I couldn't even hope of reaching her. "What's the matter, sweetie?" she taunted, "Can't hit the birdie?" She cackled and dove again. This time, I drew my sword and swung it around like a baseball bat. Fortunately for me, the fury stayed away. Unfortunately for me, though, one of her sisters actually came out of one of the other chambers and picked me up.

"Let me go, let me go!" I yelled. I then hit her with the blunt of theblade and she dropped me. I was falling down towards the black Coliseum at who-knows-how-many miles per hour, and I thought I was down. As I said my last prayer, I closed my eyes and wished for it to end. I never felt a thud or a squish, but I had stopped. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was hovering six inches above the ground. Turning myself so that my feet faced the floor, I floated down.

Alecto hissed and landed next to me. "So, you really are Hecate's granddaughter," She said, "Yet you still haven't proven you that you are my master's."

"Stop, please," I said, "If you don't, I- I'll turn into ash."

She cackled. Then she taunted "and how are you going to accomplish that, micros iros?"

I wasn't surprised for long. "Like this." I said calmly. From out of nowhere I felt a surge of power. The whole building started to rumble, crack and Alecto gaped. Then a part of the ceiling fell, making a large pit near her. Time slowed as I watched lava, LAVA, seep from the pit. Alecto tried to fly away, but it seemed the lava had a different idea. It spurted towards her, surrounding her in a red-hot curtain. As she dissolved into ash, the lava hardened into rock. I was sweating, either because of the heat of the lava, the exhaustion, or both. Her sister screeched and turned on me. Just as before, the lava came and surrounded the evil hag. Then just like that, all the lava contracted back into the earth. I was so tired, so I walked back into the little chamber , flopped down the bed that was provided, and fell asleep…

________________

____

"_Hello again, _micros iros___," __a voice said. I turned and faced my grandmother. This time, instead of a beautiful young woman, she was old. Her whole body seemed like it would break, yet she still radiated of power. "Listen," she continued, "When you wake up, you will on the bus after school, take this, and when someone questions your descent, show them this." She gave me a little necklace. The silver chain held three torches. The first had a dark moon in its flame, the second had a skull, and yet a third had a Greek helmet. "Ask your mother to bring you here," she said pointing to a dot somewhere in the Upper Peninsula on the Michigan map. "Never lose track of your goal, okay?"_

"_Yes," I said, "Wait, is this all? Could I get like, I don't know a magic weapon or something?" _

_She smiled, "That necklace is your weapon, as for magic, just concentrate, it'll come." As she faded, so did everything around me…_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The excerpt about the Common Raven was taken by:

Tekiela, Stan. _Birds of Michigan: Field Guide_. Cambride, MN: Adventure Publications, Inc., 1996. 15-16. Print. (In MLA format), which I don't own

**Chapter 2: A Trip to the North**

I woke up on the bus, just like Hecate had said. It was exactly as I remembered it. There was the same burnt rubber smell, the same drab color of the seats, the same couple kissing in the back, and the exact same noise. There was only one problem; I could barely hear the voices. It was as if it was as if everyone was talking underwater. They even looked like they were underwater. "Selena, Selena. SELENA! Are you there?'" It was my friend Xenon. Even though we just met when we started middle school, we were very close. We both were social outcasts, but we had each others' backs. I looked up at her and blinked. I could see her dirty blond hair, her nicely tanned skin, even her stormy gray eyes which were filled with concern. "Again, Selena, Are you there?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," I responded with withdrawn interest. "I just zoned out for a bit."

"A bit?" she said with a laugh. "You've been like this all day, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. What was that you wanted to say?"

"I asked what you were doing for the summer, but obviously you are a bit preoccupied," She said with a sniffle. Then she turned and smiled.

"Oh, I don't know. I might be going to a summer camp this summer, but I am not so sure. What about you?" She shrugged. Her family didn't really do much for the summer. This was probably because her family wasn't big on money. Then it hit me, "Hey, why do you come with us Up North this summer?"  
Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, then darkened like the timer just went off. "What about my dad? He'll want me to stay close. No, I don't think I could do it." It made sense. Her father, from what I gathered, was not that pleasant. He was abusive and a drug-addict ever since her mother had disappeared. You could tell that she wanted to get away, she just couldn't.

"Fine, we'll ask for you. If he says yes, whoopee! You can go. If not, well he doesn't want you to go."

It got silent after that, and it stayed that way throughout the rest of the ride. When it reached my stop, I turned and hugged her goodbye. Walking home was no problem; it was almost as if nothing had happened. Did it really happen? Putting my hands in my pockets, I then heard a paper crackle. I then pulled out the map that Hecate had given me. Ohmigod! This was real! I started running home, my backpack thumping against me. If demigods were real, did it mean that my dad was still alive? I needed to talk him. But how could I do that?

I entered my house and ran towards my mom's spice cabinet. I was looking for something, like, myrrh or some other death-related spice, no such luck. _Crap! Why can't my mom ever do what I want? _I thought. Hey where was my mom?

I headed out to her herb garden in the back, not there. I looked in her room to see if she had a nap. Nope, she wasn't there, either. Then I looked downstairs, she wasn't there either. As I slowly climbed up the stairs, something huge and black thumped against a window.

I ran outside to see what had almost broken our window and gasped. It was a raven, as black and ragged as I'd seen. Taking it inside, I thought why it'd be here. Ravens never went as far south as Detroit, did they?

I put the unconscious bird onto a towel and ran to my pit of a room. Going through my books, I found the one that I was looking for, _Birds of Michigan_, one of my favorite books. Here's what it said:

"Common Raven (_corvus corax_)

Size: 22-27" (59-69 cm)

Range: All of Upper Peninsula and the Northern half Lower Peninsula

Male: Large all-black bird with a large black bill, a shaggy beard of feathers on the chin and throat, and a large wedge-shaped tail, seen in flight.

Female: Same as male

Juvenile: Same as adult….

Migration: Non-migrator to partial migrator….

Compare: Larger than its cousin, the American Crow, which lacks the throat patch of feathers…. Low, raspy call distinguishes Raven from the higher-pitched Crow. (Here are some links so you can hear the calls: .org/guide/American_Crow/id#similar, .org/guide/Common_Raven/id)"

The rest was useless information, but it did help me identify the poor bird. It matched plenty of the ID points, but why would it be this far south? I wouldn't be migrating, and no landfills are nearby. I started to examine it. Its wings weren't broken, and it didn't seem to have any head injuries. I also comb its feathers for parasites, none. Hmm… this is odd. Then it opened its eyes.

*Croak!* it seemed to be trying to tell me something. *Croak* it did it again. "What do you need?" I asked. It scratched its claws on the towel. There no way I was going to talk to it. Unless….

Quickly I ran back downstairs to grab some old modeling clay. When I got back to the table, I made several small tablets for the bird to scratch. As if it recognized its chance it went to work on the clay. As it finished the first tablet, it hopped onto the next one. It finished and stared at me. I thought it was hungry, so I gave it some sunflower seeds. As it nibbled at the seeds, I read the tablets, which read:

Selena,

I'm sorry I had to send my familiar to you. Go to the camp, I know where it is. Seek out your friend, Xenon, she will help you. Please do not worry about me, I'm in good hands. When all is said and done, I will try to come to you. I know what happened this morning; I wish I could help more. Take my familiar, Odin. He will help as well. Hurry!

I read and re-read the scratched out letters. What was going on? How could I get to the camp when it is in the Upper Peninsula? Tears welled up in my eyes. Odin then pecked at my arm and danced around the table, knocking off all the tablets. When he was done, he flew to my shoulder. "Well, at least she gave me you," I told him. *Croak!* Then I had an idea. "Will you be my familiar?" Odin bobbed his head in reply.

_At least one thing went my way today,_ I thought to myself, smiling. Now how do you familiarize an animal? As if the bird read my mind, he flew into the kitchen and brought out a tiny book, a pot, some water and a minuscule piece of paper. I read the book and got to work.

Following the books instructions, I poured the water into the pot. Next I wrote both my name and Odin's onto the paper in red ink (it was either that or blood). Putting that into the water, I then set to boil. There was one last thing the spell required to make it work, but I was too squeamish to do it…

Then Odin came in and hopped onto the table. *Croak!* "Yeah, I know I have to put a drop of my blood and yours, but I just can't. That's disgusting." Then the large, ragged raven did something really weird.

It lunged at my hand and was trying to make me bleed. I knocked the bird to the floor with the back of my hand. As the blood rushed out of its skull, I suddenly felt guilt. How could I abuse this poor bird?  
Quickly, I let some of the blood pour into the pot. Then as it simmered, I bandaged the raven's head. I then took a pin and stabbed my finger. The dark-red drops of blood joined the mixture. _Stir, girl, stir! _It started to boil and turn black. As the book said, I left it to cool.

Somehow, it didn't taste bad. Actually, it tasted slightly bitter, like dark chocolate. Then I rushed to the raven and rubbed the black liquid onto the head wound. It fizzed, like I just placed hydrogen perioxide. As the fizz died done, I was amazed to find that the wound was closed. Odin then popped back up like perky chick. He croaked, but instead of the familiar croak, I heard "Now that that is over, can we go now? No, let's eat first." I freaked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: To Save a Friend's A******:**

"You can talk?" I asked Odin in disbelief.

"Well, yeah, but I can only talk to you, so forget having me talk to your friend." He walked into the pantry and brought out a peanut. Giving it to me he asked, "Can you crack this? I'm SOOO hungry."

"No," I said in a shrill voice, "can't you crack it yourself?"

"Yeah, but…" He then flew next to the computer and tapped the nut against the computer.

"Hey!" I ran to him and cracked onto the nut. "Never do that to a computer. It might break."

"So?" he asked. "You can't use it anymore, so why have it? Didn't Delilah teach you anything?" Having him mentioning my mother made me red; she taught me nothing about demigods. "So how are we going to get to Up North? I have no thumbs, and I'm pretty sure you can't drive. Hey! Maybe we can go by bus!"

"No, we'll have to go by car, but first let's get to my friend's house."

Getting to her house was quite easy. All it took was a short ride around the block, and I was there. The house itself was quite comfy. It had a garden, a green yard, even a couple of trees surrounding it. Then I heard the bang. It wasn't like a gunshot bang, loud and thunderous; it was the bang of something falling and breaking. Next, I heard yelling and crying. Knowing what was occurring; I ran up to the door and knocked, really hard. Everything got quiet as I heard a man whisper softly, "Did you call Social Services on me? You ungrateful, no good, bitch! No wonder your mother left us. She must have known that one day you would betray me." It was Xeon's father. Obviously he had too much whatever today.

"B-B-But I didn't, sir, I never would do that," Xenon whimpered.

"You liar!" As he said this, he kept beating her. She continued screaming in pain. Tears filled my eyes. My mother got pissed at me a lot, sure, but never did she beat me. No longer caring for myself, I went into the door, and my heart froze in fear. Xenon was down on the wood floor, continuously being punched in the thighs. Her father had held by the back of her ears, and as she tried to move, he pinched hard. In the corner, a crystal vase had broken into a million of pieces. I gasped, and the beating stopped. Her father was in mid-pound as he stared at me, his face was that of pure hate. Xenon, however, looked up at me as if I were her savior. Her face was beaming. It broke my heart to see my friend, one who could handle most rough-housing, being broken and bruised by mere punches.

Her father smiled as he put her down. "Selena," he said in a surprisingly smooth, calm voice, "how nice to see you. I'm sorry you had to see that, but what can you do?"

"Well hitting her might be an improvement," I answered in an unusually cocky voice. "Anyway, I've come to take Xenon with me. We, my mother and I, are going Up North, and by the look of things, I think that she needs to come with us, too." His lips twitched when I said the last sentence, and I swear I saw fire in his eyes.

"She cannot come," he said, "She has homework that must be done before the school year ends."

"IT has, sir," I said nervously. "In fact, I just came home a few minutes ago.

"N-No, she can't come with you," he started to yell. "I won't allow it!" At his point I started to smell sulfur coming from all over the room. As it filled my nostrils, I thought I was going to barf. I looked up with watery eyes and saw Xenon's father's form change. One second is was that of a large man, the next it was that of demon.

Not the horned and hoofed demon, no, but the dark, snaky, evil demon that would make even a drill sergeant pea his pants. He had elliptical eyes and a scaly tail wound around his right leg. Then he talked in a grating, hissing voice, "Hello, _micros iros_, thought I wouldn't see for a while now. Your mother spoke highly of you, you know. Of course," he said, chuckling, "I was the one who tortured her." The tears that now came down my cheeks were no longer from that awful smell, but from my anger, no way he talked to my mother.

"What have you done with her?" I asked through my teeth. "Tell me where she is."

His long legs took him to me in seconds and I had to hold my breath to keep the sulfur smell away. "Why?" He said with contempt, "Even if I told her, you'd never find her." I was starting to get sick of riddle-filled answers. Why couldn't anything be one straight answer?

As my anger rose, I felt a rising heat on my chest. It got hotter and hotter till I thought I was going die of the heat. I felt around for the necklace and took it out from under my shirt. I would have dropped it if it wasn't chained around my neck because it was flaming, actually flaming. The torch flames were moving around as if they were actually lit. Next, as if they were magnets, they stuck together to form a bigger torch. As it grew larger, the chain joined the flames, making it larger and warmer. I then held me in my hands a real torch, just like the ones you see in movies.

The demon hissed as he saw it grow, "You shouldn't exist, little one; however, a girl of your power will indeed make a powerful ally."

"_Nein!"_ I said suddenly said. Knowing the German word for "no" was indeed unusual, "You will leave, whoever you are, man, demon, or monster. Leave before I make you." These words were very powerful, even if I didn't feel the same.

"I will not leave this body, _micros iros_, now that I have YOU!" He tried to grab me, but I turned and faced him. No longer smelling the sulfur, I started summoning my magic. It obeyed me like dog, doing as I wished. A black mist surrounded me; it was so thick I couldn't see. As it grew I heard a voice (I think it may have been my own) chant:

_**Monster, Monster from the deep**_

_**Taken from your eternal Sleep**_

_**Go away, and leave us be, **_

_**Never will you see-**_

_**me**_

_**Demon, Demon, come from dark Tarturas**_

_**GO AWAY AND LEAVE US!**_

The black mist lunged toward the possessed father. It shook him and beat him. It choked him and yelled at him. As I watched, I realized it was punishing him for all he had caused. Just as I thought he would drop from exhaustion, a fissure opened up underneath him. As he fell, I went to the printer, took a piece of paper, put it on fire, and dropped it into the fissure. It closed as the paper slowly fell. Just like that, the man was gone.

As my breath started to return to normal, I heard a tap at the window. I ran to it and saw Odin. His feathers were ruffled, and his feather-beard was in full flail. He croaked, "We have to get out of here, this place is about to explode!" What? He flew in and flapped his wings in my face. "Get out, get out, GET OUT!" He cawed.

I grabbed Xenon and ran towards the door. Opening it, I shoved her out and she fell onto the yard. I watched Odin fly out as well, but just as I was running out, a huge explosion boomed behind me. I was flown onto the road, and I swear I heard a rib break. I turned over, hoping too die. As a silver van approached, I thought I would.

Fortunately, it screeched to a stop. As my vision faded, I saw four teenagers, three boys and a girl, run out to help. _At least they can help Xenon…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Dream, or is It?**

_I woke up in a dark, cold cave, only this time I wasn't alone. In the very back of the cave was a figure, a person hunched over in pain. I walked toward the person, but as I was about to touch her, she looked up at me. It was my mother. She was beat up and bloody, but I could still see her features._

"_W-w-who's there?" she said nervously. Her eyes were as wide as they could get, considering they were both black and swollen. "I know you are out there."_

"_It's me, Mom, it's me, Selena. Well, not really. I'm really somewhere else, I think. Why is it so cold in here?"_

_Her face distorted, as if something disgusting landed in her mouth. "I can't believe it! Shit! No jalapeño candies for you." She sighed and then continued "Sorry, excuse my French, but I just hate for myself for what you are going through. You would have been claimed earlier, much earlier, think four years ago."_

"_Wait, you started making candies that year. I remember because you brought some chocolates to great aunt Betty's funeral."_

_She nodded, "Yes, I did. As you may have known, I'm a daughter of Hecate, as you are. As you got older, I saw no other option than stunting you divine development. The truth is I have abandoned this world you are entering to raise as I was. Combining distilled caffeine with the candies made it much easier in the later years. That may also be why you couldn't sleep for YEARS. Don't ask why I did so, it's too complicated. I love you, let's put it at that. Either that, or I had a feeling that you would one day be the most powerful demigod in the world, maybe even stronger than your father."_

"_Mom, though this explains a lot, why are you here? Why am I not really here? What's going on?" I asked nervously. _

_Her hands tried reaching towards my face, but they stopped midway because she was shackled. Tears formed in her eyes. "I-I…." She tried to say, but before she could, the door lock clicked. "There is no time, you have to go. Remember, I love you." I felt myself fly away at a million miles a minute crying, "Momma! Momma! Don't leave. Please don't leave me!" Then all went black._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A New Home**

_**A/N: The only reason I am publishing today is because a certain fan (you know who you are) wanted me to publish this. Also, I wanted to see her reaction on how I portrayed Zoro. Enjoy!**_

How come every time that I wake up from pure blackness, I wake up somewhere I don't know anything about? This time, my eyesight came very slowly, but I could hear everything that was being said. "See, I _told _you that she was coming back," A ringing voice came from the darkness, "Pay up, George! My brother also told you to never make a bet with me about the future." The voice was that of a female.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know," The man who was apparently George said as the clinking of coins sounded off. I started to see shapes now. There were four shapes surrounding me, three boys and a girl. Then it went bright white with all the lights.

"Wait, Wait, I think she's opening her eyes! Selena, Selena, are you there? Try to communicate if you can hear me." I tried finding the source of the voice, but I still couldn't see movement.

"Who's there?" I moaned, very pitifully. Then I gasped, for I just got my sight back. I was in a hospital, yet not. There were, of course, beds like mine, but they were all lined up on the wall next to machines. The wall was white-washed, and the bright lights combined with all the sunlight coming through all the windows hurt my eyes. Hovering over me was a boy, he older than I was, but he still had the features of a boy. He had golden hair, amber eyes, and an impeccable smile. He wore a lab coat and a sheath on his back. If I had hadn't known any better, I thought I died and gone to heaven.

"I'm Geminon," he spoke in a smooth voice, "and this is my sister Miku." Miku was over sitting on the only chair in the room. Besides her good looks, amber eyes, and great smile, you wouldn't expect her and Geminon to be siblings. Unlike Geminon, Miku was short, covered in silver and black clothes. Her hair was black, at the top at least. She had it dyed, so that if you look down her ponytail, you could see the gradual change of black to a bluish green.

Then a huge man, at least I think he was a man, came towards my bed. He was big and bulky; He barely fit his own shirt. He had russet-brown hair and dark brown eyes; they were so dark they looked almost black. HE obviously was George; no one could physically have that voice. "So this is the famous Big Three granddaughter? Hmm… you don't look like you could make a whole house explode," George said tauntingly

"And you REALLY don't look like a guy who wants me to try that," I said with an equal amount of teasing in my voice. He frowned and walked away grumbling about something. Next I heard a gruff laugh from the corner. This laugh belonged to a third man; only he was different than the two that I had already met. He had green hair, like Miku's, but it was cut kind of like someone in the military would have it. His white shirt, camo pants, and combat boots added to the effect. He didn't say anything, but I knew that he and George had a conflict that went way back.

"That's Zoro," Geminon whispered, "He doesn't trust newcomers much, but don't worry. I think he'll get used to you.

"Where's Xenon?" I asked nervously as I searched the room. She wasn't on any of the beds, which only made think of the worse. Of course, I was over-thinking it because, at that exact moment, she came in with the biggest smile on her face than I had seen since we had met.

She looked at me and squealed, "Oh, Selena, it's just awesome! Everything they have is so great. Just wait until they show you their arts and crafts hall. I just can't believe you never knew!"

I gave her a strange look, "What! Where am I? Who are you people? Why the hell were you making bets on my life? Please tell me now! I need answers, not riddles."

Everyone looked at me and then stared at each. There was an awkward silence until Zoro came out and said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood: Les Cheneaux edition."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Exploring the Camp**

When Xenon and I got to the armory, I went on a field day (note: I don't really like field days). There were daggers, knives, staffs, bows and arrows, even a couple of swords. I looked at the swords, but they all seemed, I don't know, big and scary. I also didn't seem attracted to the bows and arrows, it seemed to me that they couldn't do as you wished once they left your hand. Xenon, which had gone with me on the tour, seemed to be eyeing a bow, "What do you think, Selena, should I take the hawthorn or the elm?" she asked as if we were shopping for clothes instead of deadly weapons.

"I don't know. Maybe the elm, I heard that was pretty strong," I answered with apathy. She nodded as if that made sense. I heard a clanking as she took down the bow and the matching quiver of arrows. "Hey, are you gonna pick something or what?" she asked, irked. I shrugged. I kept going deeper and deeper. The deeper I went, the heavier the dust layer became, and the darker the surrounding area was. I looked around, which one was right for me? Then I saw it. It was big, it was dark, and it was wood.

I just stood there, gawking at a seven-foot, ebony staff. I took it down off the rack and examined it. It was engraved with ancient symbols I could barely read and on the top was a wolf skull. On the top of said skull, I saw a red button. I know you shouldn't press big, red buttons that say "press me" on them, but I did anyway.

After I did, the staff started to vibrate and whir, and then it shrank into one of those little hairpins that you always see old people wear. I just stared at this little pin until Xenon snuck up behind me. "Hey we got to go," she said. I jumped and dropped the hairpin/staff.

"Don't DO that!" I yelled. "You nearly scared the crap out of me." She laughed.

"So did you find anything you enjoyed, or did you just come into the deepest part just to get dirty?" she said jokingly. I said nothing. The fact was now I had nothing. Looking towards the door, I said, "Come on; let's go see the rest of the camp." With that, we left the building.

"Hey, where are we going? I mean why are we even going through this?" I was so steamed. It seemed so dumb. First they showed how we worked with horses, or pegasi. Athena did fine, but I was flown off my pegasi and fell five feet and landed on my butt. Then they took me to arts and crafts. Really they should call it burn-you-fingerprints-off-corner. I seriously had to handle liquid metal. Of course XENON got to draw designs on paper; I think that George was trying to hit on her. He even was passing her NOTES! Then we got here to the armory, it was SO…. UGH!

"I don't know," Xenon said. "Wait! I got something." Her hand went into her back pocket, she took out the note I saw her get from George at the "arts and crafts place" and handed it to me. I read it:

_Hey, George here! I really shouldn't be doing this, but just an FYI, the people here want test you. We ALL went through it when we first came here, it's traditional. Xenon, I REALLY think you're a child of Athena. Looking at your designs was like… wow. If I could make them at all, I'd be in heaven. Your friend, Selena, though, is a real doozy. I've only a few people blowing house up with only paper and will power, and they're all dead. Anyhow, I heard you already went to the stable, that's good. However, you're going to face Zoro. He's a bastard, but he's the best fighter we got. You can beat him, I know it, but just in case, here' what you need_

_A weapon, IMPORTANT!_

_A plan, brains always beats brawns_

_You will face him. Depending on the result, we can see your divine parent. See you then. 3_

_-George_

"Great…" I said, "Now I have NO weapon AND I have to warrior."

"It could be worse."

"HOW!" I asked, irritated.

"I don't know," she said, "but do you want to find out?"


End file.
